stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasteel Rodine
thumb|250px|Kasteel Rodine in Maple Hills op een oude postkaart. [[Bestand:Pinot_gris.jpg|thumb|250px|Mooie pinot gris-druiven voor onze Kasteel Rodine: Pinot Gris-wijn.]] Kasteel Rodine (Engels: the Rodine Castle) is een Libertaans wijnproducerend bedrijf en een wijnkasteeltje op het platteland van Libertas, in de grotendeels Engelstalige plattelandsgemeente Maple Hills. Tevens bezitten Kasteel Rodine een kasteeltje in de Villawijk van Wikistad, bijgenaamd Château Vigneron. Rodine is eigendom van de Quality Holding en staat onder het bestuur van Quality Foods. Geschiedenis In de loop van 1991 is het wijnkasteeltje Kasteel Rodine gebouwd door plaatselijke boeren, in de Libertaanse wijn-''hoofdstad'' Maple Hills. Ze maakten enkel wijn voor eigen en strikt lokaal gebruik. Bij de dood van de eigenaar in 2004, nam de familie Hest het bedrijf over. Zij zorgden ervoor dat het financieel sterker werd en de productie verdrievoudigde. In 2006 is Kasteel Rodine overgenomen door Dimitri Nobilis. Hij startte een grootschalige, deels industriële productie en zorgde al snel voor de eerste nationale, commerciële wijnen in de winkel (Winery Ingmar). Momenteel is Kasteel Rodine een asset van Quality Holding en staat het onder het bestuur van subholding Quality Foods. In oktober 2007 werd Château Vigneron overgenomen door Kasteel Rodine. Hun wijnkasteel in de Villawijk werd gerecupereerd en dient nu als één van de productiecentra. Op dit moment geeft Rodine drie wijnmerken uit: huismerk Kasteel Rodine, het exclusieve Rodine Reserve en het populairdere Château Vigneron. Wijnkastelen Oorspronkelijk waren er twee wijnkastelen in Libertas: Kasteel Rodine in Maple Hills en Château Vigneron in de Villawijk van Wikistad. Het kasteeltje in Maple Hills is veruit het oudst. De leeftijd van het gebouw is onzeker, maar geschat wordt dat het er al meer dan honderd jaar staat. Het is in typisch Zuid-Franse stijl opgetrokken. Het heeft er jarenlang bouwvallig bijgelegen, maar is in 2007 toch mooi opgeknapt. Château Vigneron was een kasteeltje in handen van Ingmar Vansieleghem. Deze liet het in oktober 2007 over aan zijn goede vriend en zakenpartner . Die integreerde het al snel in Kasteel Rodine en nam de wijnen ook over. Dit kasteeltje is later gebouwd en in prachtige staat. Het draagt nog steeds de bijnaam Château Vigneron. Wijnenassortiment Witte wijn Rodine * Kasteel Rodine: Chenin Supérieure: Een droge wijn, van chenin blanc-druiven, zoals de naam al doet vermoeden. De smaak is fris en wordt best na twee, drie jaar gedronken. (sinds 2005) * Kasteel Rodine: Pinot Gris: Deze milde en redelijk zoete monocépage-wijn past heerlijk bij al uw gerechten. Zijn mooie gelige kleur en zacht geur maken hem, voor zover mogelijk, nog aantrekkelijker. (sinds 2006) * Kasteel Rodine: Sauvignon Blanc: Deze monocépage van sauvignon blanc-druiven heeft een heerlijke zoete neus en ruikt naar wit fruit en bloemen. Eenmaal geproefd, komt de smaak van groene appels en ananas je in de mond. De smaak is zacht en de nasmaak eerder zoet. (sinds 2006) Rodine Reserve * Rodine Reserve: Chardonnay: Deze chardonnay bevat toetsen van citrusvruchten, groene appel en vruchtenaroma's. In tweede instantie merkt de proever een nasmaak van eikenhout en vanille op. De Rodine Reserve: Chardonnay staat bekend als een klassewijn. (sinds 2007) * Rodine Reserve: Viognier: De aroma's van jasmijn, Kaapse jasmijn, oranjebloesem en rijpe abrikozen vormen de basis van deze uitzonderlijke witte wijn. Een scherpere, zure toets van grapefruit, pink lady appels en lychee maakt hem erg geschikt op warme zomerdagen. De Rodine Reserve: Viognier is één van de enige - en zonder twijfel de meest gewenste - viognierwijnen in Libertas. (sinds 2007) Vigneron * Château Vigneron: Vin Blanc: Deze wijn van het Château Vigneron-label is fruitig zoals vele Libertaanse wijnen, maar ook verrassend verfrissend. Ideaal bij visgerechten zoals Noorse visschotel. (sinds 2004) * Château Vigneron: Vin de Table: Als enige witte tafelwijn is deze Vigneron een populair product in Libertas. Op basis van roussane (35%), grenache blanc (35%), terret (20%) en clairette (10%) krijgen we een zeer fruitige wijn met geuren van witte bloemen, appel, peer en citrusvruchten. In de mond komen al deze geuren overvloedig terug. Goede begeleider van gegrilde vis, schaaldieren, kaas maar ook als aperitief. (sinds 2008) Rode wijn Rodine * Kasteel Rodine: Maple Hills Syrah: De Maple Hills Syrah is de meest recente monocépage van Kasteel Rodine. Het is een erg rijke, smaakvolle en sterke wijn, met een toets van bessen, chocolade en zwarte peper. De wijn wordt op eiken vatten bewaard, hetgeen ook merkbaar is bij de finish of nasmaak. (sinds 2008) Vigneron * Château Vigneron: Vin Rouge: Een fruitige wijn, met meer pit dan een gewone Libertaanse wijn. Vooral het jaar 2007 is een uitstekend jaar, door de warme periode in april. Heerlijk bij Oosterse gerechten. (sinds 2006) thumb|120px thumb * Château Vigneron: Brunello Grand Cru: Een pittige wijn met een fruitige nasmaak, deze wijn is uitstekend te combineren met Italiaanse antipasti. (sinds 2003) Rosé wijnen Vigneron * Château Vigneron: Vin Rosé: Een fruitig wijntje met een pittige nasmaak. Deze wijn kende een topjaar in 2003, kennelijk door de hete zomer van dat jaar. Deze wijn is de eerste keuze bij een zomers voorgerecht. (sinds 2003) Populairste wijnen Van april 2008 tot en met maart 2009 verkochten onderstaande wijnen het best in Libertas en het buitenland: # Kasteel Rodine: Chenin Supérieure (wit) # Château Vigneron: Vin de Table (wit) # Kasteel Rodine: Pinot Gris (wit) # Kasteel Rodine: Maple Hills Syrah (rood) # Château Vigneron: Vin Rouge (rood) Klanten Trotse klanten kunnen naam op de mooie klantenlijst zetten, gratis en voor niets. Zie ook * Maple Hills * Quality Foods * Villawijk * Wijnbouw in Libertas Categorie:Maple Hills Categorie:Boerderij Categorie:Wijngoed Categorie:Bedrijf Categorie:Villawijk Categorie:Quality Foods